


Zayn's Overprotective Brother

by zaniamsextoy



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaniamsextoy/pseuds/zaniamsextoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn loses his virginity to one of the members in his older brother's band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zayn's Overprotective Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy another one of my One-Shots. If everything goes well, I'll start posting up chaptered fics soon! But this'll be the last one for tonight :3

_Hi, my name is Zayn Jawaad Malik-Styles. I am sixteen years old and have a twenty year old brother named Harry Malik-Styles. He is one-fourth of Britain’s most popular boy band, One Direction. I’ve had many great opportunities because of him, visiting new countries, being on stage a few times and fulfilling my dreams of traveling the world. Not to mention meeting three other lads that have come to be like a second family to me. There’s Liam Payne and Niall Horan, who are the same age as my brother Harry, and Louis Tomlinson, the oldest, twenty-two sass master from Doncaster. I love them all with my heart, but I hate being the youngest of them all. Most of the time, they treat me like a baby, but I guess that’s to be expected for having an overprotective brother like Harry._

_When our parents took their vacation to Paris, as an anniversary gift from Harry(I tried giving him the money I saved at birthdays, Christmas and my chore duties, but Harry just smiled and said that he got this one; that I should save my money to buy something nice as we went back on tour). I sulked at first, but Harry just tousled my hair between his fingers and said that the next time I could plan mom and dad’s next anniversary._

_That was another thing about being the brother of a famous person, whenever our parents were away on vacation, Harry would be more than happy to take me along with him. I had the best brother in the world, and wouldn’t trade him for a thing._

_I’m sitting next to him on the airplane to a new town I don’t know the name of, and I’m writing down my thoughts to you, journal. I hope you don’t mind the blabbering. It’s just kind of wonderful having someone completely neutral that I can talk to._

“Oi, Zee,” said Louis, looking over his seat, being only able to see his eyes. He motioned his head forward. “The lads and I are having a chat, what say you come over here and have some fun eh?”

I looked out from my journal and smiled shyly. “Sure,” I said, hiding my journal back into my pack. I unbuckled my seatbelt that Harry helped strap me into and sat next to Louis on the chair in front of my seat, now facing Liam and Niall. 

“We’re just talking about . . . stuff,” said Louis, nodding his head at the correct terminology. 

“Oh, cool,” I said, trying to fit in. Although I’ve been on a couple tours with them, I still have yet to break out of my shell. I was still shy around the older lads because sometimes, they kind of intimidated me. To all the girls back home, these were the guys that they swooned over, and who would give their life to be sitting where I’m sitting. 

“So, Zayn,” said Niall in a thick Irish accent. “You got a girlfriend?”

Niall’s question made me feel a little uncomfortable. I hadn’t told anyone else, even Harry, that I was gay. He would probably have freaked out and asked me when. But there is no right or wrong answer with knowing who you are. I’d like to think like the rest of them. That I was born this way, and there was nothing anyone could do to change it. 

“Boyfriend then?” Louis laughed, hitting my arm. 

I blushed bright red. The boys seemed to have taken notice and gasped in shock. 

“No way!” said Niall.

“I was just joking on ya’ mate!” jeered Louis. 

Liam just smiled at me with his big brown eyes. Not at all surprised or judgmental. Just friendly, and I smiled back at him. 

“Give us the details, man!” asked Niall anxiously. “What does it feel like? Who was your first? Are you the giver or the receiver?”

I look at all of them in confusion. “Huh?”

“You know?” Louis wiggled his eyebrows. “What does a gay guy say to another gay guy going on vacation?” When I shook my head Louis said, “Can I help you pack your shit?”

Everyone laughed, but I didn’t get it. 

“Eh, mate, did you hear about the gay guy who got kicked off the golf course?” added Liam. “He was playing with too many strokes.”

Another roar of laughter. 

“Oi, try this one. Two gay guys were having sex, when they both died at the same time,” said Niall. “Which one gets to heaven first? The one who had his shit packed.”

Again, deafening laughter and I’m still blushing like a ripe strawberry. 

Giver? Receiver? Too many strokes? Sex? 

What did they mean? They seemed like dirty words, but Harry had forced me to skip Sex Education in high school. He wouldn’t even tell me what sex is!

As they calmed down from their laughter, I finally spoke. “I---I don’t know what any of you guys mean,” I said honestly. “They sound funny but I just don’t understand.”

“Understand what?” asked Louis. 

“All of it,” I answered. “Harry made me swear not to take Sex Education in school, and he still won’t tell me what it means. He even threw away all the dictionaries and blocked my internet so I wouldn’t look at bad things.”

“You don’t know what sex is?” Liam said, his eyes undeniably scorching, like a wildfire. When I looked back at the other boys, their eyes were the same. They kind of reminded me like hungry lions on Animal Planet, that were just about to feed on prey. 

I suddenly grew uncomfortable. “I think I should leave,” I said quietly, standing up. But the boys are quick to tell me not to leave, to sit back down, and they’ll help me put things about “sex” in perspective. I wasn’t sure whether or not I wanted to know. If Harry had gone through all this trouble about keeping me away from sex, it must have been really bad.

I was about to leave when Liam pulled out a bag of lollipops and offered me some if I stayed. I couldn’t refuse cause I loved lollipops! Especially the grape-flavored ones. The boys watched me as I unwrapped my first lolly in a hurry and plopped it into my mouth. I swirled my tongue over the tasty treat, and looked back to all the boy’s staring at me. 

“What’s the matter?” I asked innocently, confused. 

“You suck on that sucker good,” said Louis, nodding his head in agreement. 

I smiled proudly. “Thanks. I love sucking.”

Niall cooed. “Ooo, you like sucking,” he said, leaning on the edge of his seat towards me. “Can you give us a demonstration on how good you . . . suck?” he winked, smiling widely. 

“Sure,” I said. First, I took the lollipop out of my mouth with a big pop, and the boy’s made a sound like my little doggie, and that’s when Harry says that it misses his girlfriend. I start giving my tasty lolly a few big licks of my tongue, like I would be licking a big popsicle. Then, one of the boys asked me if I could move it up and down on my tongue. 

I do, to show them that I’m a great sucker of lollipops. 

They look and sound so proud of me. Saying stuffs like, “Oh yeah, right there baby” and “You suck so good” and “You’re the best sucker in all of England.” 

And I smiled proudly, feeling my sticky lips with my tongue.

“Oh yeah, lick that candy off your lips, baby,” Niall said sunk into his seat, staring at me like a hungry lion. 

I start licking my lips, and taste more of the grape-flavored lollipop I had finished. It was so delicious and I asked Liam if I could have another one. Shakily, he handed me another pop and I thanked him for it. 

“Wish you could be sucking on something else,” said Louis, staring at me with wide eyes. “Do you wanna know what sex is baby?” I had just popped another lolly into my mouth and nudged my shoulders. Harry wouldn’t be too happy if I went behind his back and found out what sex means. 

But I was a little curious. The boys seemed happy to talk about it, so, maybe it wasn’t gonna be that bad? After all, Harry was a little overprotective sometimes, and there was a few more hours of doing nothing until we landed. 

“Um,” I wondered a bit more. “As long as we don’t tell Harry,” I finally said. “I don’t want my big brother to be mad at me.”

“Oh, what we say and what we do will just be between the four of us baby,” Niall said. “Don’t you worry. You just have to be extra quiet because it’s your first time.”

I just smiled happily and sucked on my lolly. 

“What say you suck on something else?” said Liam, unbuttoning his shorts. Again, I looked around in our little circle and all the boys were unbuttoning their shorts. This seemed like a really fun game. 

“Oi, you having fun with the lads, baby brother,” said Harry, rubbing his eyes. 

Suddenly, they all stopped taking off their pants, Harry looked at the three of them with his angry, angry eyes and he took the sucker from my lips and threw it on the other side of the plane. 

“What the fuck are you guys doing to my little brother?” Harry said. He swore! That was a dollar in the swear jar! But I never swore because Harry told me that if I did, angels died. 

“You just killed an angel!” I gasped, tugging at Harry’s shirt. But he was fuming and stared at the boys with rage-filled eyes. 

“Not now, Zayn,” he tried not to sound angry with me, but I still felt hurt at the tone of his voice. “What the fuck are the three of you little fuckers doing with my little brother, huh?”

I raised my hand to answer his question. Harry just stared at me with smoke coming out from his nose. He was breathing pretty badly. 

I stood up to give him a hug, and I could feel Harry tension die a little. “Don’t be mad at us Hazza,” I pouted. “They just was going to show me about sex,” I smiled. But Harry looked even angrier. “They said I was the best sucker in England and they wanted me to suck on something else. But I wasn’t sure because they were unbuttoning their pants. What can be down there that I can suck?” I wondered. 

“Zayn, go into cargo hold at the back of the plane and don’t come out until I come and get you.”

“But why Hazza,” I pouted again. 

“NOW!” he yelled. 

I didn’t like when Harry yelled at me, and I cried a little before grabbing my journal and running to the cargo hold, locking the double bolt behind me. 

 _I HAVE THE MEANEST BIG BROTHER IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!_ I wrote into my journal over a hundred times. He was so mean! And he killed three angels! He was a---a big fat meanie angel killer!

I didn’t answer him when he came to check up on me. I refused to open the door and cried by myself. Hazza was never that angry with me. Ever! 

I rolled up into a ball in the corner next to the luggage and fell asleep. 

When I woke up it was in a beautiful hotel suite and I was lying on bed with Harry. He’s playing video games by himself. I turned around, giving him the cold shoulder, still angry with him and huffed a big breath out of my nose.  

“Come on, Zee, please don’t be angry with me,” Harry said more nicer than when we were on the plane. “I don’t want you knowing about that sort of stuff. You’re still my little brother and those boys were just taking advantage of your innocence.”

“I’m not little anymore,” I fought against him, folding my arms against my stomach. “I just want to know what the fuss is all about.”

“No, you don’t.” I could feel the bed tilt, and soon Harry was sitting on the other side of me. I didn’t want to look at him. He stroked my quiff away from my forehead and sighed. “You’re still my baby brother and I don’t want you to. Just please understand that.”

“No.” I pouted. 

Harry sighed, moving the curls away from his forehead. “I just want to protect you, Zaynie . . .”

Zaynie! The nickname Harry had given him when he was really really sorry for what he did. I couldn’t help but crumble under his nickname and I pushed Harry’s thigh playfully, a small smirk appearing at his lip. 

“Alright, Hazza. I’ll try not to be too curious.”

“Good,” he smiled. “And I don’t want you hanging out with the boys anymore. I told them to stay away from you. I’m gonna watch them like a hawk. As well as you.”

“But Hazzabear?” I crooned. 

“No buts Zaynie. They’re my best friends, but you’re my brother. Your safety,” he messed up my hair, “and your innocence is more important to me. Got it.”

I sighed, accepting my big brother’s caring embrace. “Got it.”

But secretly, my fingers were crossed . . . Just in case. 

I smirked. 

 

_Wherever I wandered in the hotel suite, Harry followed me. Even to the bathroom! The guys would snicker when I went into the kitchen, Harry protectively holding my waist as I made some food for us to eat, and we would take it to our room and eat by ourselves. When Harry wasn’t watching, I would see Louis blowing me kisses across the room. I would give him one back, and it would get Niall and Liam angry. They would start to blow kisses too, and I would try to give them one back, but sometimes Harry would look their way, and I would stop._

_I really liked the boys, but Liam was my favorite._

_He was very kind, respectful, and very handsome._

_Sometimes when I thought about him, my stomach would feel a little funny and my no-no part would start getting bigger! I always had to take a cold shower just so Harry wouldn’t see. He’d probably think I was sick or suffered from an illness and he would have me taken back home and watched by our old nanny, Edna. I didn’t like Edna much. She was a British woman with crooked, yellow teeth and a mole the size of a walnut on her narrow nose. She reminded me of a witch._

_It’s getting late now, Journal. I’ll talk to you later._

 

_-Love Zaynie_

 

I closed my journal. It really was late and I still hadn’t taken a shower. Harry was asleep next to me, snoring like a big bear. I smiled at him, moving a curl from his forehead and kissing the same spot. He was cute when he was asleep and not yelling at me.

I didn’t want to wake him, so I grabbed my towel and walked across the suite to the communal bathroom. The water was very welcoming when I stepped into the bath. I made sure to fill the tub with extra bubbles. 

I wondered what was so bad about sex. It didn’t seem at all bad as Harry said it was. I still don’t understand what it is, but suddenly I grow really curious. If I see one of the boy’s as I’m walking back to the room, I’m gonna quickly ask him what sex is, and then run into the room before Harry found out that I was missing. 

Doing so, I quickly wash myself, let the drain out and dry myself with a towel. I wrapped it around my waist, peeked outside of the bathroom, making sure Harry wasn’t around. I stepped out, casually walking into the sitting area, but there was no one! They were probably tired from the long day they had today, I thought. 

I sighed, sulking over to the refrigerator for a glass of cold milk. Grabbing a glass from the cabinet, there are hands on my waist and I jump from the sudden shock. Then, I realize it must be Harry watching over me like the protective brother he is. 

“If you weren’t so innocent, I’d take you right here on the counter and make love to you.”

It definitely wasn’t Harry. The voice was softer, silkier, like chocolate. 

I immediately smiled when I knew who it was. I would never forget his cute voice. 

“Liam,” I tried to sound shocked, but really, my stomach was starting to feel funny. And soon I knew my no-no part was going to start hurting again. 

“Hey babe,” he whispered breezily on the tip of my ear. All of a sudden, his skin was on me, making my entire body hurt with an unexplainable feeling. Then, his lips. My no-no part was getting harder. I could feel it and although I felt a little pain, there was something more. Something more deeper. 

“Go on a date with me tomorrow night?” he said, moving his hands from my waist, to my hurting tummy, and he’s rubbing it with two thumbs circling my lower abdomen, close to the hem of my towel. He kissed my neck tenderly, making me feel so funny and so . . . _good_. 

“What do you say babe?” he whispered against my ear. 

My eyes had closed and nothing comes out of my mouth. I’m completely speechless.

Liam’s hand finds my butt and he squeezes it. 

 _Oh it feels so good._ I melt into his touch. 

“I take that as a yes?” he grinned. 

 _“Yes,”_ I choked. 

“Perfect,” he said, landing a small, quick peck on the nape of my neck. “See you then.”

And Liam was gone. 

When I turned around, it was like a shadow of him had been there instead of Liam’s actual self. For a moment, I thought I imagined it, but I could feel the wetness on the back of my neck, and his shocking touches that were just below my abs. 

He was smooth as he was charming.

I knew Liam was my favorite. 

\----------------

I don’t know how Liam did it, but he got Paul to take Harry, Niall and Louis out on the town. Harry put up a major fight in the beginning when he realized that I wasn’t going to be joining them, but I promised him that I was going to be a good boy and stay in my room, away from Liam for the entire night. 

Little did he know that I had my fingers crossed the entire time. 

Liam had pretended like he had gotten a massive cold, and had a doctor check him on everything. No one else saw, but I noticed that Liam had handed the doctor and Paul a big wad of cash. I smiled, but kept it to myself. 

It was ten in the evening when the boys left, and they were going to try going out on the strip, getting publicity while checking out the scene, girls and the alcohol. Harry wasn’t much of a drinker when he was watching over me, but I told him to have fun before he left. He smiled and told me not to wait up for him, and to promise I wasn’t going to try anything funny. 

I didn’t think going on a date was fun. I thought it would be serious, so I knew the promise I made to him would be invalid. 

There was a knock on the bedroom door and I knew that it had to be Liam. Sure enough, he stuck his cute head through a little gap in the doorway, smiling a cheeky grin. “Pizza and a movie sound good to you babe?” 

I nodded my head happily. 

“I’m just gonna put on some clothes,” I said, blushing. 

“No, it’s fine.” Liam opened the door and revealed that he was just in his boxers, holding a box of pizza and a bunch of DVDs in his hands. “I didn’t know what you wanted to watch so I just brought what I had packed.”

Liam walked in, and I blushed when I thought about what he would look like without his boxers. His muscles popped out of his arms, his chest and when he flexed, my brain felt as if it was going to burst like a water balloon. 

I was still in my boxers, and Harry always said that I should never be “indecent” with company. But there was something about Liam that made me feel so comfortable. I just kept the blanket above my lap just in case the unknown feelings began to wash over me. 

We decided to watch Titanic. I had never seen it because Harry said there was a naughty part in the movie, and when it started playing, I covered my eyes. Is that what sex is?

Two people lying on top of each other like a pair of bricks, and having a hand slide against the glass, and be all sweaty and icky. 

“Don’t hide your eyes babe,” Liam whispered. He was sitting right next to me, our sides touching. We had finished our pizza, and we were occupied in the movie. Well, Liam was. I was too busy stopping myself from feeling my no-no part getting bigger, and hiding it from Liam’s gaze. 

“That’s sex babe,” he said. “Doesn’t that look like fun?” Not them on screen. But when I thought about Liam on top of me, my stomach started acting like a slushy machine. 

“I’ve never even had a first kiss before,” I said honestly, trying to hide my blush. “I still don’t understand what sex is but my entire body feels funny. Even my no-no part is acting funny.”

Liam grinned widely. “Does it look like this?” 

And Liam pulled down the blankets to reveal his erect no-no sticking out of the pocket from his boxers. I blushed bright red and hid my face in my hands. I’ve never seen one other than my own. And it was so long, and so thick, and so _big_. 

Liam removed the blanket from my side and he grinned at what he saw. 

“Would you like to make that funny feeling go away babe?” Liam smiled. “I know the most excellent way of getting rid of it.”

“A cold shower?” I said embarrassed that I was feeling so funny. 

Liam chuckled lightly. “Lie down. and I’ll show you how to make love.”

It was weird. I really wanted to be a good boy for Harry, but at the same time, Liam was making this so much fun, and he had another way of getting rid of what my father called Mr. Happy. I lied down, and Liam removed my boxers. 

At first, I covered my eyes, but Liam brushed them away. “Oh no, babe. You don’t have to feel ashamed. This is going to feel good. And I’m gonna make you feel real happy.”

“Is it gonna hurt?” I asked worried. 

“A little in the beginning babe, but then you’re gonna feel so good. Nothing like you ever felt before. Would you like that?”

“I want to, but what about Harry? Mom and Dad always told me that two people ‘get together’ when they love each other. I love you like I love the boys, but does that mean you love me too?”

“Yes, Zayn,” he whispered breathlessly. “You always turned me on from the moment I saw you. You were fifteen, and you were the hottest boy I had ever seen.”

“Really?” I smiled brightly.

“Definitely. From that moment I knew that I wanted to make you mine.”

“No one has ever said that sort of stuff to me before.”

“And no one ever will,” Liam whispered, leaning down to my lips. “I want to be your first, and your last.” Then, Liam kissed me. 

He kissed me! And it felt so good. 

At first it was just a soft peck on the lips, but I wanted more. I stuck my tongue into his mouth, wondering if other people kissed like this. Liam smiled against the kiss and moved his wet tongue with mine. He felt so good. 

“Now babe I’m gonna slip inside of you okay?”

I looked into his soothing, brown eyes and although I felt a little nervous, I wanted this. I wanted to know the hype about sex. 

Liam kissed me again, and I fell into the moment. And then there was a filling feeling and I couldn’t help but pull away and gasp. 

“Oh shit babe, how does it feel. Do I feel good inside of you?”

The words are incoherent. They sound like a calf calling out to its mom. I squeezed my eyes shut, and coped with the feeling. It did hurt. A lot. But a minute later, there was a spot in my tummy that Liam was hitting and I couldn’t stop myself from moaning. 

Sex felt so . . . good. 

“Right there baby?” he whispered. “Am I touching your sweet spot? Taking your cherry. Oh god you’re so beautiful in my arms. I want to make love to you every day from now on. You’re mine Zayn. Only mine. Okay?”

“Yes,” I replied, clawing into his back, feeling his no-no part in my bum, and liking it. 

Then all of a sudden, the feeling was gone. Liam was off of me, and there was a lot of loud gasping from the door. Harry had thrown Liam off of me, and Niall and Louis looked at us in complete shock. 

Harry dragged me from the bed to the bathroom across the hotel. 

Oh no! I was in big trouble. 

“What the fuck Zayn! I thought I told you not to hang out with Liam when I was gone!” He screamed from the top of his lungs, his curls bouncing and the vein in his neck standing up. “So what, my little brother doesn’t even know what sex is and here he is losing his fucking virginity to that asshole. I’m gonna kill him! Zayn, I told you many times to stay away from sex! It’s not okay.”

“But it feels so good, Hazza,” I said. I didn’t know that I was crying. But I wasn’t crying because Harry was yelling at me. I was crying that the feeling of Liam inside of me had disappeared. 

I clung to his shirt. 

“Please Hazzabear, I love him. I want to be with him.”

“YOUR MY LITTLE BROTHER, ZAYNIE! YOU’RE MY RESPONSIBILITY!”

“And you’ve done a fantastic job, Hazzabear. But this was my choice,” I said bravely. I’ve never ever talked back to Harry. 

I hugged him tightly. “Oh please Hazza, I love Liam so much. And he loves me.”

Harry doesn’t say anything and I can feel his heart beating like a madman. 

“Zayn, I love you. Very much.” And I don’t know why but I start to cry harder. “Sex is nothing to be played with. It’s when two people that love each other, come together because they want to make the bond between them stronger. It isn’t for little kids.”

“But I’m not a little kid anymore Hazza. I’m sixteen. And I love you so much, and I want to make you happy. But Liam makes me happy too. Please don’t be angry with the both of us. I want him to be my boyfriend. He makes my heart feel so nice.”

“Is that what you want?” Harry asked softer, more controlled. 

I hug him tighter and nod inside of his chest. 

Harry sighed. “Fine. But if he hurts you, Zayn. I’m gonna kill him. And then kill you.” Harry smiled and I knew that all was forgiven. 

Harry grabbed a towel from the rack and handed it to me. We walked out and Niall and Louis were sitting down on the sofa, looking directly at us. 

“Guess he didn’t want some of my Irish sausage,” Niall sighed, grinning. 

“Or some good lovin’ from the sass masta from Doncastaaa!” They both laughed, and finally I laughed with them. 

“Where’s Liam?” I asked happily. 

“Not tonight, Zayn,” Harry groaned. “I’m not gonna stop you from knowing what it is or stopping you from doing it with your boyfriend,” he groaned again. “But just not tonight. I don’t want to hear your screaming seeping into the walls. You’re still my little brother Zaynie.”

“But I want to feel good inside,” I pouted. 

“Got yourself a top grade porn star brother there Harry,” said Louis chuckling. 

“Damn. Epic lost for the Irish,” said Niall. 

“You’ve got that right,” Liam walked out of the room with the towel I had used when getting out of the shower the other night. “Zayn . . . is all mine,” he said, never leaving my gaze. 

I ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

“All mine,” he whispered again. 


End file.
